encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 113
Pakay is the one hundred thirteenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 21, 2016. Summary Flying on their sky ship, Wahid asked Wantuk if they are still far away. Wantuk said he doesn't know, but they are following Cassiopea's directions.To Dueng Bulad. Spelling uncertain Ether sees them through her clairvoyance, and infers that they are going to Devas. She also sees Mira speaking to Cassiopea. Cassiopea told Mira that she did not arrive in time, because Lira has already left. Mira asked who Lira's companions were. Cassiopea told her it was a barbaro and a mandirigma, friends of Ybrahim, and they are going to Devas to find a cure for the memories removed by Ether. Ether said Lira must not reach Devas. Wahid noticed Lira is sleeping and approached her, staring at her face very closely. Lira woke up and complained at his staring. Wahid apologized, but kept staring. Lira raised her sword. Wantuk noticed another sky ship approaching. Lira naively waved at them. Wahid said those are Punjabwe pirates. Aquil reports that he was present when Danaya and Pirena punished Asval. Mira arrived, and Amihan asked where she came from. Mira said she only visited Cassiopea. Amihan said she does not want her to go out alone, because it was a dangerous time. Mira told her not to worry, because Hagorn and Pirena will not hurt her. Mira told Amihan to be happy, because Lira would soon return, and she would know how it feels like to be a real mother. Amihan was skeptical, but Mira said that if Lira succeeds, Amihan would understand what she is saying. Mira prays for Lira's success. Wantuk told Lira and Wahid to prepare. A pirate jumped from the higher sky ship to Lira's ship. Two more pirates jumped down. Ether laughed, saying that Lira is not worthy of reaching Devas. Lira, Wahid and Wantuk defeated the pirates, who fell from their ship. Wantuk asked the two remaining pirates if that is all they could do. The pirate leader got angry and fired at them with cannon. Lira's ship caught fire and descended slowly. Lira said she would have wanted to teleport, but she is uncertain as to where they would land. Wantuk did not believe that Lira could teleport and told her to concentrate on finding a way to survive their predicament. Lira said they should jump. The three jumped from the ship. Amihan woke up, calling Lira's name. A dama and Muyak approached her. Amihan said she got afraid because Lira was in danger in her dream. Muyak said Amihan was pure of heart, to think of a dama even in her dreams. Amihan blames Mira for all that she had said about Lira. But Amihan prayed that Lira is safe wherever she is. In Devas, Kahlil asked why Lira had to suffer, if Emre could just give her what she wants. Emre said Kahlil had not yet learned the lesson — the success will be sweeter if Lira would work hard for it. Emre said it would make Lira stronger. Muros told Aquil and Danaya that someone wants to speak to the queen. Amihan asked who he is referring to. Ybrahim presented himself, saying he wished to get help to execute his plans in recovering Sapiro. Wantuk woke up, drenched in water. He found Wahid nearby and woke him up. Wahid blew water in Wantuk's face. Wahid looks for Lira. Wantuk saw her kneeling and praying. Wantuk said Lira is lucky for having fallen on the sand. Lira could not see any good in that, for they have lost their ship. Ybrahim said that with Asval's death, the strength of Pirena's camp is diminished, and she also doesn't have the loyalty of her allies, except for Gurna. Ybrahim said that Pirena's current allies sided with her only because of Asval; they could exploit this fact now that Asval is dead. Ybrahim said they should speak with LilaSari's former allies and offer them true friendship and give them rights, to win them over. Danaya said it would still be a gamble, because they cannot be certain that those people would accept. Amihan told Ybrahim to return to Mayca, with an offer of lands to call their own, something to help them start new lives, as well as protection. Aquil was ordered to accompany Ybrahim. Aquil said it was a good offer, and prayed that they would accept. Ybrahim and Aquil left. Agane met with a dama of Lireo. Agane asked if she had learned where LilaSari is. The dama said she doesn’t know that, but has some information equally valuable. The dama whispers to Agane. Hagorn asked Agane if the dama is reliable. Agane said they could trust the dama, who knows she would be slain if she tried to fool her. Agane said Pirena is in danger, because Ybrahim and the diwatas are plotting against her. Mayca sensed Ybrahim's presence and asked him to come out. Ybrahim revealed himself and greeted her. Aquil and other diwata soldiers appeared, so Mayca lowered her weapon. Ybrahim told her not to worry, because they only wished to talk. Wantuk returns from scouting and said they were lucky, because he found fruits and water. Wantuk asked if they would proceed. Lira said they don't know where they are going. Wantuk said they were lucky he was with them, because he knows everything. Wantuk looked around and said he didn't know. Wahid said he is all words and hit him, knocking him down. Lira remembered her cellphone. It was revealed that Lira used her cellphone when they were still in the sky ship, and learned that they were going southward. She also took selfies with Wahid and Wantuk. Lira used her cellphone compass app to find which way is south. Wahid offered to buy the cellphone with his gold. Lira said it was her only possession in Encantadia, so she would not sell it even for a chest full of gold. As Lira and Wantuk walked away, Wahid said she/it (Lira/cellphone) would be his one day. Aquil said he did not know what Asval or Pirena promised Mayca, but if they accept, they will have protection and recognition from Lireo. Mayca asked how she could be sure that Aquil is not fooling her. Ybrahim asked if Mayca is sure that Pirena would treat her properly, recalling Pirena's sinister reputation of betraying her own kin. Mayca asked when they would execute their plans, in case she agreed to it. While Pirena was looking at a balcony of the palace of Sapiro, she saw dragonspawn, which she considered an ill omen. Hagorn appeared to her. Pirena took out the Water Gem. But Hagorn said he already knows that she cannot hurt him, due to her pact with the goddess. Pirena said the goddess betrayed her, for she should not have revealed their pact. Hagorn told her not to worry, for he is not there to fight, but to ally with her against Ybrahim and her sisters' evil plot. Pirena asked for a guarantee that Hagorn will not betray her. Hagorn said he will acquire nothing if he did that, but another enemy, and he will be alone against the Sapiryan and her sisters; but he will profit greatly if Pirena would ally with him. Pirena asked what the enemy plot is. Amihan said it was great that Ybrahim succeeded. Ybrahim said Mayca wanted justice for herself, for her sister and for her comrades. Ybrahim promised reconciliation if they decide to side with them. Ybrahim said that later that night they will have a fireworks display as a sign of their acceptance. Dagtum ordered Axilom to light the fireworks. The fireworks were seen in Lireo and admired by Mira. Amihan said it meant another battle. Danaya said she would come, so Amihan wondered who would be left to defend the palace. Mira volunteered to do it. Danaya said they must trust Mira, as the heiress of Lireo. Pirena approached Kaizan, Mayca and Dagtum, asked them what they were doing and who authorized them to do it. Dagtum apologized, saying that they were only celebrating their victory. Mayca said they could stop it if it bothers Pirena too much. Pirena said they should not, now that she knows their reason. Pirena said they should continue celebrating, and she'll make Gurna prepare good supper. Mayca said she need not do that, but Pirena insisted. Dagtum thanked Pirena. From afar, Pirena looked back at them and smiled. References